Fairway Solitaire Wiki
Welcome to the Fairway Solitaire Wiki The Fandom Wiki site for Fairway Solitaire game by Big Fish Games! On Google Play Store | On iTunes | On Big Fish Games | Facebook | Twitter The Game Add life to your card game in this solitaire classic with a twist! Simply play one card up or one card down from your draw pile, it’s that easy! In this fun golf-themed game of solitaire both patience and strategy will pay out in spades. You’ll play on the fairway, but don’t expect to improve your golf swing! Stay on par by removing the most cards in each hand. Your bag of golf clubs each represents a playable numbered card to use as part of your strategy. Make sure you look for the gold Midas Club™ which plays like a wild card! You can also use power-up cards like the shuffle, preview, and mulligan (undo move) to aide in your strategy. Expertly play through rough hazards, sand traps, and rain hazards when you get hazard power-ups. With a little patience you can develop the skills to play like a pro! Let Fairway take you away to the peace and serenity of a golf course and far away destinations in your solitaire game play with beautifully hand painted scenery and card backs. Use the News to easily navigate through fun events, daily rewards, and 3 game modes. The Fairway commentators cheer and jeer you through your game with puns and wise cracks that’ll have you chuckling through each challenge. Love solitaire but want more? We’ve got it! • Over 800 courses and counting! '' • ''3 game modes: Main, Daily, and Bonus '' • ''Daily Course mode features special themes and Course Rewards! '' • ''Play as long as you like; no lives to limit your game play! '' • ''Stamps collections are hand drawn and reward you when you collect a set of four! '' • ''Fun Events happening EVERY DAY including Treasure Hunt, Pro Stars, Crazy Cups, and more! '' • ''Earn Trophies with rewards when you complete a Trophy challenge! '' • ''Challenge yourself by playing through hazards such as Sun Glare, Deep Rough, and even Rain! '' • ''Tours are special challenges just for YOU! Global Tours are challenges for everyone, and both offer even more ways to earn rewards! '' • ''Fun mini-games like McDinko, Wild Shot, Long Drive Contest, Gopher Derby and more '' • ''Thoughtfully designed for easy game play - NO squinting! '' • ''News hub tells you what’s happening for Events, Tours, Global Tours, Daily Challenges, Bonus courses and More! '' • ''Special Golf Bag holds your wild cards in the form of Midas Clubs and card replacements in the form of numbered Clubs. '' • ''Great Shot meter tells you how many cards to play in a streak to get bonus cards and rewards! '' • ''Power Up your strategy for your next move! Use Preview to see your next 5 playable cards and Shuffle to mix up the cards on your board! '' • ''The Eraser allows you to replay a course hole to improve your course score! '' ''Caution! Fairway Solitaire is a highly addictive card game! ~ Google Play Store description , (UTC) There are articles on Fairway Solitaire Wiki. Links [[Courses|'Courses']]' | Shop | Trophies | Golf Bucks | Mini Games | Midas Clubs | Card Backs | Stamps' Facebook __INDEX__ __NONEWSECTIONLINK__ Category:Fairway Solitaire Wiki __NOEDITSECTION__